


【瓜梅】I，love＆Become Human【03】

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong
Relationships: Pep Guardiola & Lionel Messi
Kudos: 9





	【瓜梅】I，love＆Become Human【03】

里奥认真思考了男人所说的“记住”，一本正经地打开了摄像功能。  
瓜迪奥拉看到他的眼睛里闪烁的红色圆点时，愣了片刻，有些无奈地开口【不，我说的不是这个意思…】  
【我以为您需要记录。】里奥眨了眨眼睛，表情十分认真。

【不是这种记录…】瓜迪奥拉扶额，想着要怎么和单纯的合成人解释这种事情。他可没兴趣做爱情动作片的男主角 ，他需要里奥以人类的方式理解这个问题。

【我们更喜欢把这种事情称为回忆。】瓜迪奥拉说着，伸手解开了里奥的上衣。小家伙只穿了件衬衫，单薄的衣料之下就是坚实的胸膛。优秀的合成材料完美的模拟了人类皮肤，紧致白皙每一寸肌肉都恰到好处。瓜迪奥拉把手掌附在上面，感受着从掌心而来的细腻温度和跳动，再次感叹科技的美妙。  
他甚至连心跳都有。

【回忆？】里奥想了想，眨着眼睛开始搜索这个词语的解释。  
瓜迪奥拉十分挫败，觉得自己仿佛是在和一台搜索引擎交流，但还是强迫自己还是耐下心来。片刻后，完成搜索的里奥忽然撇着嘴，一言不发地看过来。

【搜索好了？】  
【对不起…】里奥说着，难过地垂下了眼睫【我无法理解您的话。】  
他很少露出这样的表情。做为合成人球员而言，里奥拥有的强大处理器，总能为他解决各种问题。这还是他第一次无法理解瓜迪奥拉给他的指令，让他感到十分挫败。

里奥看起来有些委屈，瓜迪奥拉觉得这大概是他第一次因为足球之外的事难过 ，意外得到了满足的男人温柔地挑起他的下巴，在身下人失落的眼神中笑了起来【把你的摄像关了，等会儿我会让你好好理解。】  
他说完，俯身吻住了里奥嘴巴。这是他们第二次接吻，里奥显得十分惊慌，用手抵在他的胸膛挣扎着开口【等…等一下…】

瓜迪奥拉露出了不解的神色，里奥结结巴巴地继续道【那个，成人模式启动需要十分钟，您可以稍微等…唔…】  
他的话没有说完，嘴巴就再次被堵住了。瓜迪奥拉有些生气，惩罚似的用牙齿咬着他的嘴唇。灵巧的舌头毫不客气地顶开了他的牙齿，滑溜溜的湿热的触感，让还在初始化成人模式的合成人直接懵了。他的教练似乎很喜欢分享口腔里湿漉漉的液体，里奥觉得自己的嘴巴已经湿透了，温热的全是男人的味道。他的处理器可以分析出成分——水、蛋白质、酶，却无法给他味道的感觉。

或许……那些漂亮的糖果大概就是这种味道吧。里奥迷迷糊糊地想，努力仰着脖子，想要汲取更多。

瓜迪奥拉却放开了他的嘴巴，用手捏了捏他勃起的下体揶揄【看来里奥也不是没有感觉，你已经硬了…】

硬了？  
里奥眨着眼睛立刻去搜索“硬了”的意思。瓜迪奥拉直接按住了他的数据环，不容置疑地命令道【把你的搜索也关了。】

里奥十分不情愿，还有些委屈，但仍旧乖乖照做了。他得到了男人的奖励，瓜迪奥拉十分轻柔地吻着他的耳朵低声音说【接下来的时间，我来告诉你每个感觉的意思…】

小巧的耳坠被含进嘴里，牙齿咬在柔嫩的肌肤上时，里奥不禁发出一声惊呼。耳朵上传来微微刺痛像电流般，混合着男人蛊惑的呵气，挠的他心痒难耐  
【让你成为真正的人类。】

里奥鬓角又开始无法遏制的闪起了黄色的光圈，心脏也跟着跳乱了节奏。这实在太超过他的认知了！此刻他躺在男人一尘不染的办公桌上，几乎是惊慌失措了。瓜迪奥拉已经剥掉了他身上所有避体的衣服，当他完全赤裸裸地暴露在男人眼前，里奥整个人像是烧着了般，从头到脚都是红的。

【你在害羞。】瓜迪奥拉笑着问，看起来十分愉悦。他很少会露出这样的表情，里奥想：佩普似乎很高兴，毕竟今天他笑的次数快赶上平时一年的份量了。

【为什么会做出这样的反应…】瓜迪奥拉问。  
【先、生，我…我不知道…】里奥气喘吁吁地开口，发现自己连话都说不利索了。

瓜迪奥拉低头含住了他左边的乳粒，用唇吮吸着叼了起来。里奥的胸膛反射性地弹了一下，整个人都紧绷了起来。  
【唔啊……哈…】  
甜腻的呻吟声在静谧的办公室响起。里奥觉得更加羞耻了，只好强忍着咬住了嘴唇，但这收效甚微，他还是能听到从自己的嘴巴里不断溢出的声音，明明很难过，却像是哀求男人给予更多般。

为什么……  
为什么只要被佩普碰到的地方就像触了电般…里奥迷茫地眨着眼睛，脑袋里可怜的处理器已经无法为他计算这些事情了。

【你太紧张了…放松些。】瓜迪奥拉吻着他的胸膛皱眉，用手捻着他的另一颗乳粒。即使没有完全开启成人模式，里奥的反应也十分敏感。手指下的小巧的乳珠，受不住几下撩拨，迅速变成了漂亮的红色，招摇着挺立起来，缀在白皙的胸膛上，一抖一颤的可爱极了。

里奥认为他的话是在向自己抱怨，有些赌气地回答【如果您给我时间启动成人模式的话…我一定表现的比现在好。】

瓜迪奥拉把玩着手掌里的乳珠，看到小家伙渴望又强迫隐忍的模样，满意地笑了出来【不需要，我喜欢你这样本能的反应。】

可是我不喜欢…里奥皱眉。这种无法掌控身体的感觉让他感到恐慌，对于接下来的事本能的想逃。  
可是他是佩普…  
里奥咬着牙，身体因为克制开始微微地发抖。男人再次抱住了他削瘦的肩膀，像搂着稀世珍宝般温柔【只要是里奥，不论怎样我都喜欢。】

他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，里奥那原本跳的飞快的心脏频率渐渐与身上的人重合在一起。他被搂的很用力，完全契合在对方的怀里。听着他们一样频率的心跳，里奥的双手不由自主地攀上了眼前坚实的肩膀。他简直爱死了这个男人的怀抱，恨不得永远就这样被他搂着。

当瓜迪奥拉放开他时，里奥不禁有些失落。不过他很快就没法计较这件事了，因为瓜迪奥拉直接分开了他的大腿，他的后穴已经变得十分柔软了，从肠道里自动分泌的粘液挂在穴口，一开一合地像小嘴般呼吸着，邀请男人的宠爱。瓜迪奥拉用指腹在穴口边蹭了蹭，又软又热。三根手指畅通无阻地插入了后穴，指尖触及到的柔嫩的肠壁上到处都是湿热。他尝试着抽送了几下，里奥的身子就跟着抖了起来。

【啊！啊…哈……】里奥张着嘴巴，腰腹以下几乎软成了一滩水。他已经完全没有了刚刚的惊慌，像只撒娇的猫儿般，用脚趾撩弄着男人的腹部呓语【先生，身体…好难受…】  
【看起来你的软件终于启动了？】瓜迪奥拉挑眉，抓住他不安分的脚丫，在唇边轻轻咬了一口。圆润的脚趾立刻被刺激的瑟缩起来，蜷缩成了可怜的样子。

【唔…】里奥皱着眉呜咽，语气里隐约带上了哭腔【先生…操我…求你……】  
瓜迪奥拉为这个直白的求欢心旷神怡。尤其是里奥还是一副单纯无辜的模样，嘴巴里却说着不自知放荡的情话。在瓜迪奥拉三十年的人生里，有过许多情人，但没有什么可以比得上现在。他俯下身，爱怜地亲吻着里奥的脸，从额头到唇角，在他闪烁的数据环上色情地舔舐着。里奥的身子随着他的每个动作而颤抖，这种完全掌控着的感觉，让他得到了极大的满足。

于是瓜迪奥拉也不再掩饰自己的欲望，像个毛头小子那样急躁地抬起里奥的腰。合成人的身子不需要扩张和润滑，他只需要掰开他的大腿，捅进去。火热的阴茎被吞进了一团湿热紧致中，肠壁四周的软肉，热情地簇拥上来，将他的阴茎包裹的严严实实。  
身体和心理的双重愉悦，让瓜迪奥拉感到了前所未有的满足。他沉重地喘息着，一遍遍亲吻着身下的脸，像要把人拆骨入腹般热切【里奥…我的里奥…】  
里奥的身体里是湿的、热的……肠壁上柔嫩的软肉收缩着随着他抽送的动作颤动——瓜迪奥拉已经无暇赞美科技了，他现在只想要把身下的人完完全全地占有。

【啊……啊，慢，慢一些……】  
里奥的呻吟声随着他的动作婉转起伏，当他捅到很深入的时候，还会难耐地瑟缩起身子。瓜迪奥拉掐着他的窄腰，努力把自己送到最里面。当他顶开层层包裹的肠肉，形状可观的阴茎完全埋进了去。里奥似乎有些受不住，手指胡乱地按着腹部，露出了痛苦的表情，鬓角的数据环交替闪烁的红色和黄色，也显示他现在很不舒服。

【很难受吗？】瓜迪奥拉有些担心，不得不停下来询问。性欲的冲动让他像个毛头小子，忘了里奥被制造出来时并不是用于这种途径的。即使是成人模式下，太过粗暴也许会让他受伤。

里奥摇了摇头，深呼吸了好几口气，才能开口说话【只、只是是好胀…感觉身体都被充满了。很奇怪……】  
瓜迪奥拉松了口气，爱怜地抓起他的手腕，放在唇边亲吻着柔声说【我已经完全在你的身体里了。就像你在我心里那样，全部都是你。】

他又耐心等了一会儿，直到里奥的数据环稳定下来。他的后面又重新开始变软，更多的肠液被分泌出来，淋湿了深埋其中的性器。当瓜迪奥拉试着抽出来时，那些透明的液体争先恐后的挤了出来，弄得两人交合处一片狼藉。

【可以吗？】瓜迪奥拉亲着他的鼻尖问，得到了里奥的点头后，又重新开始抽送起来。合成人被制造的十分精密，可以和人类一样达到性爱高潮，更不用说开启了成人模式。当里奥适应了他的阴茎的尺寸之后，变得大胆起来，像只不知足的小猫，会扭着腰迎合他的动作。

【先生……那里，快……快些……】里奥搂着他的肩，完全沉湎在了这场性爱之中。瓜迪奥拉抵着他的额头，气喘吁吁地说【这种时候，你应该喊我的名字。】

名字？  
里奥睁着朦胧的双眼，张开的嘴巴却说不出话来。他的处理器早已经停止运转了，只剩下宣泄欲望的本能。

【佩普，叫我佩普。】瓜迪奥拉亲着他的眼睛，像个老师那样耐心地教导。

【佩普……】里奥十分乖巧，带着欲望的声音有些沙哑，反复地喊着他的名字【佩普……佩普……】  
瓜迪奥拉几乎爱死了他这般模样。即使神智已经被操的凌乱，已经无法控制喊出那些羞耻的词语。但是里奥的眼睛永远是干净清澈的，他们看过来时一尘不染的样子，让他有种破坏的欲望。想要操他……再狠狠地操他，让他完完全全地沾染上自己的味道，从里到外都是他的。  
瓜迪奥拉不再收敛身下的动作，一下一下恨不得要凿穿过去般。原本透明的肠液因为长时间的抽插磨成了白浆，把后穴周围弄得黏糊糊的，当他每次抽出来时，都有恋恋不舍的淫丝挂在上面，又被再次粗暴的进入捅了回去。

【佩普，已经……要，要不行了……】里奥大叫着，几乎要搂不住他的脖子了。瓜迪奥拉只好把人往身体里带了带，里奥整个人都趴在他的怀里，承受着一波又一波火热的攻击。他的大腿被强制分开环在入侵者的腰间，内侧结实的肌肉因为快感紧张地绷在一起。从小腹上累积而来的快感已经变成了酸软，要不是男人还搂着他，他就会直接瘫软下去。

已经……  
要到极限了……  
腿间的性器完全不需要抚慰就已经高高立起，随着他的动作，顶端一摇一晃地吐着透明的精水。他的眼尾因为快感飘上了一片绯红，瓜迪奥拉觉得他只要再用力些，那里就会有泪水落下来。

【求你，佩普……给我……】里奥可怜兮兮地哀求道，声音因为长时间的喊叫变得嘶哑，染了情欲的灼热，听起来都是黏糊糊的。瓜迪奥拉看着怀中的人，被快感逼迫到颤抖不已的地步，他所呈现出来的所有的有关情爱的模样都是自己给予的。

是他的，全都是他的。  
疯狂的欲望涌上瓜迪奥拉的心头，他也顾不及里奥能否接受，掐着他的腰愈发快速抽送起来。宽敞的办公室里响起的肉体碰撞在一起的啪啪声带着粘腻的水声，混在里奥颤抖的呻吟里，几乎是要命的催情剂。里奥的小腿被顶的在他的腰侧晃来晃去，连脚趾都被欲望俘虏了，因为快乐蜷缩着。

【喜不喜欢…】  
【唔啊……啊啊啊……】  
【告诉我，喜不喜欢……】

再被连续的深入之后，里奥觉得自己要被捅穿了。他的身体已经到达了极限，只是合成人的构造让他根本无法在男人射精之前释放。他像个被抛弃在大海上的可怜人，只能紧紧的抓着眼前的浮木，渴求他给自己最后的救赎。

【喜欢…好喜欢…啊啊啊啊！！！】里奥尖叫着，终于无法遏制地哭了出来。从未有过的陌生的液体从眼眶里流出来，挂在脸颊上还带着湿热的触感。  
瓜迪奥拉心满意足地将暴涨的阴茎送到了最深处，滚烫的精液尽数释放出来。里奥发出了垂死般的哀叫，身前的性器也跟着射出了象征高潮的液体。他的身子被放开之后，跌落回了桌子。高潮带来的战栗的快感让身体不受控制的抽搐着，他的腰部以下像是完全失去了意识，大腿挂在桌沿不断地抖着。被完全操开了的后穴还未闭合，乳白色的精液正断断续续地流出来，滴滴答答落在一尘不染的地板上。

瓜迪奥拉俯下身，才发现里奥眼睛的泪水。  
他从未见过里奥哭泣，虽然合成人具有这个能力，但是没有必要。还在高潮余韵中的里奥显然还没恢复意识，仍有泪珠从眼角掉下来。瓜迪奥拉看着，一颗颗全部吻进了嘴巴里。  
果然没有味道……瓜迪奥拉想，大概只是单纯的合成水。虽然有些失望，但是这样的里奥看起来更加真实了。他会哭泣，像个人那样鲜活。

瓜迪奥拉将人从桌子上抱进怀中，他们赤裸着窝在沙发里，互相拥抱在一起。里奥花了一些时间才恢复意识，看到男人微笑的眼睛时，露出了委屈的表情。

瓜迪奥拉很不解，难道是自己刚刚不够卖力？还是小家伙觉得不够爽？

【刚刚的感觉我很喜欢，可惜您不让我记录。】里奥可怜巴巴地开口。瓜迪奥拉一口气差点咽在喉咙里，他顺了顺胸口重新看向闹脾气的小孩说【不，里奥。理解爱的第一步就是用人类的方式思考，你的自主意识比硬盘更永久。】

【储存起来的映像会被清除销毁，只有你不想忘记，就会永远记得。】  
【我不会忘记的…】里奥小声嘟囔，用力抱住了瓜迪奥拉的脖子。男人愉快的笑声在耳边响起，瓜迪奥拉吻着他的数据环说【忘了也没关系，以后我们有很长的时间慢慢做这种事情。】


End file.
